


Отголоски

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), lebkuchenhaus



Series: Провиденс [4]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Однажды на порог музея Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта приходит доктор Армитаж. И его появление не случайно.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Провиденс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698295
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Отголоски

**Author's Note:**

> написано как продолжение серии «Провиденс»  
> Бета: The_other_Abe

Дни стояли необычайно теплые, и, подходя к музею Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта, Абд через открытое окно гостиной слышал голоса, ведущие оживленную беседу. Это насторожило его: время позднее, музей уже закрыт для посетителей. 

Толкнув как обычно незапертую входную дверь, Абд зашел внутрь. 

Вместе с чашками, заварником и блюдцами с печеньем и джемом, они расположились прямо за столом в гостиной, который, между прочим, числился музейным экспонатом. Говард никогда не позволял себе использовать этот стол по прямому назначению. А тут...

Гость был слишком щеголеватый для типичного жителя Провиденса и выглядел откровенно чужеродным посреди гостинной. Брюки с идеальными стрелками, жилет поверх белоснежной рубашки, очки с крупными стеклами, светлые волосы и змеящаяся по лицу улыбочка.

Улыбка, конечно, была самая обычная, но Абду уже очень хотелось спровадить ее обладателя подальше, еще толком ничего не зная о нем.

Рассмотрев незнакомца получше, Абд почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по спине. Он уже видел несколько раз этого типа в городе, и даже в издательстве. Над промелькнувшей тогда мыслью о слежке Абд только посмеялся и быстро отмахнулся: кому он интересен? И, видимо, зря.

— Абд! Познакомься, это доктор Армитаж.

— Говард, ну что ты, оставим эти условности, можно просто Армитаж, — щеголь протянул Абду руку. 

— Абдула, — представился Абд.

— Говард успел про вас рассказать и я, честно говоря, впечатлен.

Абд бросил на Говарда, у которого язык, что помело, короткий, нервный взгляд, перебирая в уме, что именно он, выболтал? 

Армитаж… Знакомая фамилия. 

В следующую секунду в памяти Абда словно кто-то переключил рубильник.

Армитаж! 

Старый Лавкрафт знался с типом с такой же фамилией! Может ли это быть совпадением, или это последствия их с Говардом вылазки в Аркхем? А ведь Говард находил там общую фотографию Армитажа, Лавкрафта и еще одного, неизвестного им джентльмена. Интересно, где она сейчас?

Теперь возможная тема разговора между Говардом и Армитажем вызывала еще больше тревог. Что мог рассказать Говард? То, как Абд сплоховал и выпил тамошней воды и в результате всю ночь бегал от галлюцинаций? Или про те книги, которые они вынесли из библиотеки Мискатоникского университета? А ведь если подумать, то это имущество тех ребят, которых сейчас представлял Армитаж. Могли ли они предъявить претензии и потребовать все вернуть? 

Или еще что-нибудь не менее провокационное?

— Хм...

— Говард, можно тебя на минуту? — позвал Абд.

— О, не обращайте на меня внимания, — змеиная улыбочка снова расплылась по лицу Армитажа.

— Кто это такой? — без предисловий спросил Абд, выведя Говарда в холл.

— Ты не поверишь! — глаза у него горели, словно он задумал очередную экспедицию. — Этот Армитаж — прямой потомок того Армитажа, чью фотографию мы нашли в Аркхеме, представляешь? И мои теории верны: и о том, что существовала организация для борьбы с «монстрами», — Говард особо выделил это слово, — и что предок был с ними связан. Эта организация до сих пор действующая!

Что ж, Абд мысленно нарисовал себе звездочку за верную догадку.

— Говард, погоди, успокойся, — он положил руку на плечо Говарда. — Что ему надо от тебя?

— Это мы сейчас и выясним, он пока ходит вокруг да около. Ты иди, а я сейчас принесу чашку для тебя.

Говард вприпрыжку бросился на лестницу, и Абду не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться в гостиную.

— Не буду тянуть, — сказал Армитаж, когда Говард вернулся и налил Абду чай. — Нас очень заинтересовала пара отчаянных искателей приключений, наведавшихся в Аркхем в прошлом месяце.

Говард слегка зарделся, словно услышал лучшую похвалу в свой жизни.

— Как вы нашли нас? — спросил Абд.

— Очень просто. Камеры. Пробили владельца машины по номеру, а дальше дело техники.

— Это место не выглядело так, словно оно тщательно охраняется.

— Это сделано намеренно, — согласился Армитаж. — Чем заброшеннее кажется место, тем меньше туда стремятся залезть. И долгое время эта стратегия себя оправдывала. 

— Однако, вы все равно следите за этим местом, — Абд скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал.

— Разумеется. Оно довольно опасно, как вы уже и сами успели убедиться. 

Говард согласно кивнул и Армитаж продолжил:

— Так что мы наблюдали через камеры.

— Просто наблюдали? — спросил Абд сощурившись, как детектив на допросе, — и ничего не предприняли? Ведь мы нарушили ваши границы.

— Абд, могу я вас так называть? Так вот, Абд, мы стараемся не приближаться к Аркхему без особой на то нужды. Наши ребята видели, что вы вошли в город, и сообщили руководству, но пока решался вопрос о вашем спасении, вы успели покинуть Аркхем. Так что меня уполномочили узнать, с чем вы столкнулись в Аркхеме, и столкнулись ли вообще. Разумеется, я должен был сделать это тайно, не вызывая подозрений с вашей стороны. Но узнав, с кем имею дело, — Армитаж взглянул на Говарда, — я решил изменить тактику. Любой Лавкрафт за сто шагов чует ложь.

Абд едва не скривился от такой неприкрытой лести.

— Мне кажется, гораздо перспективнее предложить вам сотрудничество.

Говоря это, Армитаж смотрел исключительно на Говарда, и Абду сразу стало понятно, кого тот подразумевает, говоря «вам». Ему очень хотелось встряхнуть Говарда посильнее, чтобы исчезло это восхищение из его взгляда.

— Говард, мы видели на записи, что у тебя есть некоторые приборы, — Армитаж дождался кивка, — они нам хорошо знакомы, какое-то количество Лавкрафт сделал специально для нас, но мне показалось, что у тебя с ними какие-то проблемы. Если хочешь, я могу посмотреть и, может быть, помочь в наладке.

— Правда? Прямо сейчас? Тогда я принесу буквально через минуту.

Говард снова оставил их одних.

— Армитаж, что вам надо на самом деле? — спросил Абд, который не поверил ни единому слову.

— Все как я сказал, не думайте, что в моих действиях есть второе дно. 

— Кстати, вы доктор каких наук?

Армитажу удалось ловко проигнорировать вопрос, потому что в гостинную как раз вернулся Говард.

— Вот, — он положил на стол знакомый Абду прибор. На днях Говард упомянул, что с его назначением не разобрался толком даже после экспедиции.

— Какой любопытный экземпляр, — Армитаж уставился на прибор. — Позволите? — он потянул руку, но остановился в паре дюймов, дожидаясь разрешения Говарда. — Именно такого в нашем арсенале нет, но на первый взгляд он весьма похож на дальномер, но немного необычной модификации. 

Армитаж крутил в руках металлический корпус с двумя коротенькими антеннками и стеклянной вставкой, закрывающей шкалу со стрелкой. 

— Контакты на батарейках не барахлят?

— Нет, с ними все в порядке.

Армитаж щелкнул тумблером, и стрелка отскочила к концу шкалы, сигнализируя о включении, и вернулась на нулевую отметку. Он поводил прибором из стороны в сторону, но стрелка оставалась на нуле.

— Если это действительно дальномер, то в Провиденсе прекрасная обстановка, ничего подозрительного поблизости нет. 

Абд едва не скривился от подобной самонадеянности.

— А если есть, но прибор сломан или показывает что-то другое? — задал он вполне логичный вопрос.

— Нет, что вы, прибор исправен.

— Если это действительно дальномер, то он показывает странные результаты.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Армитаж повернулся к Говарду.

— У меня есть записи значений, но они не соотносятся с расстоянием на местности. Как-будто калибровка сбита.

— Это интересно. Могу я взглянуть на них?

— Останешься на ночь? — спросил Говард, когда Армитаж, наконец, ушел.

Абд уже и не верил, что это произойдет. Армитаж все говорил и говорил, по мнению Абда, он был очень мутный. Все пытался выведать подробности их экспедиции, но Говард умудрялся отделываться общими фразами. А в то, что Армитаж рассказывал сам, Абд не поверил. В Филадельфии он заслуженно считался мастером недоговорок и отлично знал толк во лжи. На все что говорил Армитаж, Абд мысленно навешивал ярлычок «вранье», слишком не вязался его рассказ со здравым смыслом.

— Останусь. 

Говард просиял. 

— Давай помогу убрать все, — предложил Абд, и когда они собрали посуду на поднос и начали подниматься на кухню, спросил:

— Что ты думаешь насчет этого всего? 

— Целая организация, представляешь?!

Абд скрипнул зубами. Он опасался, что Говард может влипнуть в какую-нибудь историю, а втянет его Армитаж.

— Все это очень подозрительно, — осторожно начал Абд. — И организация, о которой никто не слышал, и то как он появился.

— Да ладно, Абд. Тайные организации такие и должны быть. Если бы о ней судачили на каждом углу, можно ли было бы считать ее тайной?

— Да, но...

— Никаких но. Все, что Армитаж рассказал, укладывается в дневники предка. Помнишь, я говорил, что очень вероятно было какое-то тайное общество, и вот оно! — Говард подошел к Абду и прижался, — Выглядит, возможно, подозрительно, но только не для меня. Я дам тебе один из дневников, и ты сам убедишься.

— Надеюсь, что не прямо сейчас, — проворчал Абд.

— Нет, не сейчас, конечно, — засмеялся Говард.

Всю следующую неделю Абд постоянно замечал Армитажа, словно тот взялся следить за ним. У бакалейщика, рядом с газетным киоском, просто на улице... 

Армитаж не пытался подойти и завязать разговор, но неизменно давал понять, что видит Абда, здоровался кивком головы издалека и продолжал изображать, что занят своими делами.

Абд был готов терпеть Армитажа, если бы тот просто крутился в Провиденсе, но он перетягивал на себя внимание Говарда.

Абд понял это, когда в пятницу вечером толкнул калитку на Барнс-стрит, чтобы попасть в музей, а она оказалась заперта.

В эти выходные они с Говардом собирались ближе к полудню сходить на ярмарку. И значит, подольше поваляться утром в постели. Абд считал, что Говард будет ждать его. По правде сказать, Абд, стоя перед запертыми воротами, не мог вспомнить случая, когда бы он не застал Говарда в музее, кроме того раза, когда они только познакомились и он повел себя как полный кретин.

Разумеется, у него были ключи, но закрытые ворота настолько выбили Абда из колеи, что он еще минут десять просто стоял рядом, не решаясь войти. Наконец он полез за связкой, не торчать же на улице до бесконечности? Можно было заглянуть к Дженни, перекусить ее фирменным сэндвичем, поболтать, но настроение было совсем не подходящим.

Вставив ключ в замочную скважину, Абд услышал тихий шелест шин.

— Абд! — позвал его Говард.

Обернувшись, он увидел то, к чему не был готов: Говард захлопнул дверь новенького внедорожника, а внутри, на водительском месте, сидел Армитаж, все такой же самоуверенный. 

— И как он не прилипает к сидению? — проворчал под нос Абд, окидывая взглядом светлый кожаный салон, и надеясь, что его никто не услышит. — Говард, Армитаж, — поздоровался он уже в полный голос.

— Мы прокатились до Саскачевана, — улыбаясь, сказал Армитаж, — Надеюсь, вы не против, что без вас?

— У меня были дела в редакции.

— Говард так и сказал.

— Абд, мы тестировали приборы! 

— Около Саскачевана?

Абд хорошо помнил это название, и подозревал, что осенняя вылазка, впрочем, как и все, что было связано с Лавкрафтом, еще долго не сотрется из его памяти. Ночь на дне оврага, Говард, подвернувший ногу, необычные огни и грохот в небе и, конечно, монстр в лесу. Впрочем, все это перекрывалось в памяти их первым поцелуем.

— Нет, что ты, до Саскачевана слишком далеко. Но мы были в той стороне.

— Мы встретились в городе, разговорились, и я предложил проверить одну теорию. Не волнуйтесь, Говарду ничего не угрожало.

Абду до дрожи не нравились слова Армитажа, он вел себя, словно одолжил Говарда на день. 

— Армитаж, сколько вы планируете еще пробыть в Провиденсе?

— Абд! — зашептал Говард, — Это не вежливо.

— Знаю.

— Ничего страшного, Говард, Абд имеет право задавать такие вопросы, — отмахнулся Армитаж, — Пока не знаю, насколько я задержусь здесь, мне очень нравится город.

— Разве вам не надо решать свои суперсекретные дела?

— Я не настолько задействован в ежедневной рутине, могу задержаться тут. Тем более, это же Провиденс.

Абд не очень понял, на что намекал Армитаж, но не решился уточнять.

— Спасибо, еще раз, за помощь, — сказал Говард, — но у нас с Абдом были планы, так что мы пойдем.

— Разумеется, и, если что-то понадобится, обращайся. Ты знаешь, как меня найти.

Армитаж махнул рукой на прощание и поднял стекло, а Абд еще раз скрипнул зубами.

— Что значит, «ты знаешь, как меня найти»? — спросил он у Говарда, когда они зашли в дом.

— Не обижайся, — Говард положил сумку, в которой что-то брякнуло, на пол и обнял его со спины, — Зато теперь мы знаем, что это за прибор. Это действительно дальномер. А загадочный «мистер Т» из дневников предка — это Тесла. Тот самый Тесла.

— Угу.

— А вся ерунда с несовпадением расчетной части из-за того, что Тесла использовал эту их дикую метрическую систему. И как только ему в голову это пришло?

— Потому что Тесла — серб, — не смог промолчать Абд, хотя ему было глубоко наплевать на все приборы мира. 

— Я не ожидал, что не застану тебя, — попытался сменил тему Абд.

— Да, мы должны были вернуться раньше, я поэтому и не стал дергать тебя днем, но вот видишь, задержались. 

— Вижу. Зачем ты вообще поехал с ним?

— Проверить прибор, — терпеливо повторил Говард. — Мы случайно столкнулись на улице, и Армитаж сказал, что у него есть версия, откуда взялись проблемы с калибровкой, и спросил, нет ли тут места, где можно проверить его идею. Ну я и сказал, что рядом со Саскачеваном прошлой осенью видели Тсатхоггуа. А он предложил прокатиться. Отказываться было глупо. А потом Армитаж предположил, что это не с прибором проблемы, а шкала по другой системе. Абд...

— Что?

— Ты дуешься.

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

— Ты точно дуешься, — Говард боднул Абда между лопаток.

— Тебе показалось. И почему Армитаж не сказал этого сразу, а тянул, увез тебя в лес?

— Абд, я не знаю. Наверное, не сразу вспомнил.

— Это Армитаж не сразу вспомнил?

— Хватит дуться.

— Я не дуюсь.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал Говард, — хочешь есть? Давай закажем что-нибудь? Может, пиццу?

Абд вздохнул. Обычно Говард предпочитал бургеры, но сегодня, видимо, чувствовал себя виноватым, раз сам предложил пиццу. 

— Хорошо, — не стал отказываться Абд.

— Тогда идем наверх и выберем.

Ярмарка была в точности такой, как представлял ее себе Абд, с каруселями для мелкотни, домашними пирогами и чинными разговорами под пунш для старшего поколения, дурацкими конкурсами на самого быстрого едока, минивыставкой сельского зверья. Музыка, флажки, надрывающийся ведущий, все было так похоже на старые фильмы о среднем западе, что Абд позабыл про вчерашние обиды и наслаждался праздником не меньше, чем Говард. 

— Здесь мило, — сказал он, и завидев в толпе ребят из редакции, кивнул им.

— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится, — победно улыбнулся Говард. — Идем посмотрим на гусей?

— Идем, — и Говард потянул Абда в нужную сторону, как завсегдатай ярмарки. — Погоди, — попросил Абд, когда они проходили мимо палатки с тиром.

Раньше он неплохо стрелял по мишеням, ничего особенного, но приз из средней категории выбивал регулярно. Оставалось надеяться, что навык не пропал и он не опозорится перед Говардом.

— Ты хочешь пострелять? — спросил Говард, заметив неподдельный интерес Абда. — Выиграешь для меня что-нибудь? 

— А ты хочешь? — Абд собирался в любом случае попробовать свои силы, вне зависимости от ответа Говарда.

— Конечно, — он шагнул ближе и прошептал на ухо, — Я рассчитываю на моего спасителя. 

Подходя к палатке, они слышали звуки выстрелов и восторженные вздохи толпы после каждого из них. Широкоплечий реднек загораживал от Абда стрелявшего, и когда он отошел в сторону, Абд выругался про себя, увидев Армитажа с винтовкой в руках.

— А он что тут делает?

— Я говорил ему про ярмарку, — тихо сказал Говард, не видя в этом ничего предосудительного.

Армитаж победно принял из рук управляющего огромного плюшевого медведя и обернулся к зевакам.

— Говард, Абдула! И вы здесь? — он улыбнулся, — Хотите пострелять?

— Нет, вообще-то, — буркнул Абд, — Мы просто гуляем.

Если перед Говардом Абд не боялся промазать по большинству мишеней, то Армитаж, как зритель, его не устраивал. Глядя на приз, несложно догадаться, кто из них обладает лучшей меткостью.

— Раз так, Говард, прошу принять мой выигрыш, — Армитаж протянул медведя, и Абд снова заскрипел зубами, чертов Армитаж уделывал его по всем статьям. — Мне он ни к чему, а ты сможешь использовать его как подушку, — Армитаж глянул на Абда, — или как боксерскую грушу.

— Спасибо! Судя по всему, вы отлично стреляете.

— Есть немного, — Армитаж в притворном смущении потер шею, и склонившись к Говарду, тихо добавил, — сам понимаешь, работа такая.

Плюшевый монстр был в половину роста Говарда, но тот все равно таскался с ним до конца дня.

— Отказываться было бы невежливо.

— Но ты мог бы отнести его в машину.

— Не хотел тратить время, — пожал плечами Говард, когда они возвращались к музею.

Абд не остался на ночь, отговорившись ранним подъемом и завалом дел в редакции, что отчасти было правдой. Только раньше это не мешало Абду еще полночи болтать с Говардом, лежа в обнимку. Но сегодня он хотел побыть один, чтобы не задевать упавшим настроением и своими сомнениями Говарда. 

Он пережил неделю на чистом упрямстве, Кэтти сказал, что неважно себя чувствует последние дни, но от больничного отказался. Мрачные предчувствия еще не оформились в конкретные мысли, но уже висели над Абдом, подобно черным грозовым тучам. 

Абд все также замечал, что Армитаж продолжает крутиться в Провиденсе, натыкался на него то тут, то там. Но сложнее всего было видеть плюшевого медведя, Говард бросил его в спальне и действительно временами использовал как подушку. 

В среду Абд застал Армитажа на подъездной дорожке к музею, тот шел к калитке, насвистывая незатейливый мотив, и выглядел как кот, обожравшийся сметаны. Поздоровавшись, Армитаж не стал делать попыток завязать разговор. Если бы в ту ночь Говард не ответил с готовностью на ненавязчивое предложение Абда, он бы подумал, что они с Армитажем переспали, пока его не было. 

Огня в масло подлили и козодои, которые принялись кричать, стоило только ему подняться на крыльцо. А ведь Армитажа они игнорировали. Абд чувствовал себя обманутым мужем, которого даже зверье уважает меньше, чем любовника.

В пятницу все стало совсем плохо.

Абд случайно увидел Говарда и Армитажа, сидящих на скамейке на краю небольшого сквера в центре города. Говард сидел к нему спиной, но Абду было достаточно видеть довольное лицо Армитажа, так выглядят только те, кто получил то, что хотел. Абд сбился с шага, когда заметил эту парочку. Он смотрел на них неотрывно пару минут, затем отвернулся, зашел в минимаркет и купил большую бутылку виски.

Хватит убеждать себя в том, что у них с Говардом все хорошо. 

Это с Армитажем у Говарда полное взаимопонимание. Он ведь из самой верхушки тайной организации, красивый, модный, харизматичный. Еще и стреляет метко. 

А он, Абд, что может дать Говарду? Поездки на подержанном Опеле по окрестным лесам, постоянное сомнение в том, что он делает? Так ли нужно это все Говарду? Так ли нужен сам Абд — журналист-неудачник, похеривший свою карьеру, влачащий жалкое существование в газетке на десять тысяч экземпляров и пишущий статьи, отдающие откровенной желтизной? 

Наверное, Говарду будет лучше с Армитажем. Тот хотя бы разделяет взгляды Говарда. Общие интересы — прекрасный фундамент для прочных отношений. Абд читал об этом в одной статье.

Абд подумал, что отойти в сторону и не мешать им будет честнее, чем цепляться за иллюзию. Он весь вечер, с момента, как вернулся в пансионат, топил жалость к себе в виски, и уже почти дошел до состояния, когда еще немного и он просто упадет. Предусмотрительно начав напиваться сидя прямо на полу, чтобы не пришлось высоко падать, Абд пропустил стук в дверь, и склонившийся перед ним Говард казался порождением пьяного мозга.

— Говард... — прошептал Абд, пытаясь совладать с непослушной рукой и коснуться его лица. — Зачем ты пришел? Что помучить меня? Возвращайся к этому Армитажу... И будь с ним счастлив...

И Говард залепил ему пощечину. Или это виски наконец срубил его.

Утро началось с адской головной боли. Хорошо хоть пока не мутило. 

Абд медленно поднялся с пола, придерживая голову рукой, и, еле переставляя ноги, поплелся к окну, чтобы открыть створку. Надо же было напиться вчера до того, что ему привиделся Говард. Абд, зажмурился и так же медленно пошел в ванную. 

Душ немного взбодрил его и даже отчасти привел в порядок мысли. Абд собирался съесть чего-нибудь жирного и наконец подумать, как жить дальше. В Провиденсе его держал только Говард, не будет его, и Абд может отправляться в любой другой мелкий городишко. Работу в захудалой газете теперь он найдет, а ниже падать некуда. И это будет лучше, чем каждый день сталкиваться с Говардом и сожалеть об упущенном или видеть укоризненные взгляды Кэтти. 

Так как же быть?

На завтрак Абд решил сходить в ближайшее кафе, там готовили отменную яичницу с беконом, то, что надо для человека, страдающего похмельем. Он открыл шкаф, чтобы достать свежую рубашку, и замер, рассматривая отражение в зеркале. 

В его кровати кто-то спал.

Нервно сглотнув вязкую слюну, Абд попытался прокрутить в памяти события последних полусуток: он точно не приводил никого к себе, точно напивался в одиночестве. Вот только перед тем, как вырубится, он разговаривал с галлюцинацией.

Абд медленно подошел к кровати и потянул за край одеяла.

Говард мирно спал, обнимая его подушку, и когда на лицо попал солнечный свет, недовольно заворчал, просыпаясь.

— Говард? — неверяще прошептал Абд, словно это мог оказаться кто-то другой.

— Доброе утро, — потягиваясь, произнес Говард.

— Как ты тут оказался?

— Молли впустила.

— А... Почему ты?.. Что вообще вчера произошло? — осторожно спросил Абд, помня, что именно толкнуло его к бутылке.

— Ты вчера спорол поразительную чушь! — выпалил Говард.

— Да?

— Да. 

Говард приподнялся и оперся о спинку кровати, поправив подушку, чтобы было удобнее.

— А что именно?

— Ты посмел предположить, что я буду счастлив с Армитажем, — сказав это, Говард недовольно уставился на Абда.

— Но разве это не так? — Абд потупился, но тем не менее, решил резать по живому. Чем раньше он избавится от иллюзий и все прояснит, тем лучше. — Вы похожи, у вас одинаковые интересы, вы убеждены в одинаковых вещах, типа всех этих монстров...

— И что?

— Я видел вас вчера. И ты так смотрел на него, а он на тебя, — выдавил Абд. — Ясно же, что вы хорошо проводили время. 

— Эх, Абд. Знаешь, с кем я хорошо проводил время? С тобой! С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь броситься в объятия Армитажа?

— Но я же видел все.

— Абд, я не собираюсь менять тебя на кого-то другого, — спокойно и уверенно произнес Говард, и когда Абд вскинул неуверенный взгляд, продолжил:

— Ты, вообще-то, оскорбил меня, предположив эту ересь. Разве я когда-то вел себя легкомысленно?

Абд машинально потер щеку, куда вчера Говард ударил его, теперь можно было не сомневаться, никакое не видение или алкоголь, а Говард отправил его вчера в отключку.

— Прости. Я чуть все не испортил, да? — Абд взял ладонь Говарда и сжал ее. Ему показалось хорошим признаком то, что Говард не стал вырывать руку.

— Я рассчитывал на тебя вчера, а ты не пришел.

Говард был тысячу раз прав. Только теперь Абд вспомнил, что они договаривались встретиться вчера вечером, Говард даже предупреждал, что у него есть важное дело, но Абд обо всем забыл, стоило ему увидеть довольного Армитажа. 

— Я очень виноват, Говард. Но на меня словно затмение нашло вчера, я больше ни о чем не мог думать.

— А зря. 

Абд склонился, прижимаясь лбом к ногам Говарда, укрытым одеялом.

— Значит, Армитаж тебе совсем не нравится? — не очень разборчиво пробормотал Абд.

— Не нравится.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда... Хотя не важно. Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня с тем делом, ну вчерашним. Сегодня я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Нет, я все равно должен спросить… — Абд поднял голову. — Говард, я не могу это объяснить вежливостью, ты казался счастливым рядом с ним. 

— Уже все сделано, — отмахнулся Говард. — А насчет того, что ты увидел... Понимаешь, Армитажу кое-что нужно от меня. Не скрипи зубами, не то, о чем ты подумал, — засмеялся Говард.

— Что тогда?

— Ты забываешь, что в подвале музея полно вещей предка, которые я не могу использовать в качестве экспонатов.

— Армитажу нужны вещи Лавкрафта?

— Именно! Только для тебя они не имеют ценности, а вообще-то за них можно приличные деньги выручить. И потом, для их организации это тоже не барахло. Армитаж и пытался все это время выведать, насколько я готов расстаться с содержимым подвала.

— Но ты не отдашь?

— Еще чего! Никакой сделки не будет.

— Так Армитаж все это время ходил вокруг тебя павлином и уговаривал продать дневники и все остальное?

— Ага.

— Но почему он такой довольный был? Не похоже, что он получал отказ за отказом, — возмутился Абд.

— Да потому что я и не отказывал, — ухмыльнулся Говард. — Пока Армитаж думал, что сможет заполучить материалы, он не стал бы предпринимать отчаянные шаги.

Абд задумался и через минуту выпалил:

— Говард, если ты ночевал тут, возможно Армитаж обчистил музей! Вставай, надо скорее проверить! — от этих мыслей у Абда даже головная боль прошла. 

— Да наверняка он попробовал, — ухмыляясь сказал Говард.

— Тогда не сиди, — Абд подскочил на ноги и бросился к шкафу. Слишком довольный Говард сбивал его с толку и Абд решил самому все проверить. — Где твоя одежда?

— Я уже все перевез, — Говард даже не пошевелился, глядя на суетящегося Абда. — Пусть взламывает музей, ничего действительно важного там уже нет.

— Перевез?

— Да, мы с Марти вчера перевезли в складской бокс все более или менее ценное. Сейчас подвал пуст.

— Почему с Марти?

— Да потому что ты напивался вчера вместо того, чтобы помогать! — выпалил Говард.

— Да, верно… Я подвел тебя… — Абд опустился на край кровати.

— После того, как мы с Марти закончили, я встретился с Армитажем и отказал ему в сделке. Он, конечно, разозлился, хотя виду не подал. По правде сказать, я очень надеюсь на то, что он попытался этой ночью проникнуть в музей, — Говард чуть мечтательно улыбнулся. — Пожалуюсь на него шерифу и тот быстренько спровадит Армитажа из Провиденса. Надоел он. Жаль только, что в Аркхем больше нас не пустят.

Абд слушал Говарда и в очередной раз думал, насколько легко ошибиться в нем. 

— Может быть и пустят.

— Да ладно. После того, как мы обвели Армитажа вокруг носа?

— Армитаж еще не вся организация. Если ты докажешь, что он пробовал взломать музей и украсть твое имущество, то как минимум официально его действия скорее осудят. А значит, возможно, откровенно мешать не будут.

— Думаешь? — с надеждой спросил Говард.

— Вот увидишь, так и будет, — подтвердил Абд и неожиданно спросил: 

— А почему я спал на полу? 

— Ты был пьян.

— И ты бросил меня как есть?

— Что значит, бросил? Я остался присмотреть за тобой.

— И лег спать на мою кровать?

— А что еще оставалось? Ты был в стельку, говорил такую ерунду, что лучше бы совсем молчал. Потом и вовсе вырубился. Так что, да, я лег спать.

— Но ты же не очень сердишься на меня?

— Не настолько, чтобы ты не смог загладить свою вину.

— Говори, что ты хочешь, — Абд с готовностью поднялся на ноги.

— Начнем с завтрака.

— Тебя устроит завтрак в том кафе, в квартале южнее? Там делают замечательную яичницу с беконом.

— Для начала пойдет, — улыбнулся Говард. — А потом проверим, что с музеем.

— Тогда вставай и пойдем, — кажется, гроза прошла стороной, и Абд улыбнулся в ответ, глядя на то, как неохотно Говард выбирается из кровати.


End file.
